Izuku es mío
by Roquel
Summary: SECUELA DE "IZUKU ESTÁ MUERTO"... Izuku es mío. Mío para adorar. Mío para abatir. Míos son sus ojos y sus manos. Míos son su vida y su corazón. Prefiero que no exista a verlo contigo.


**Izuku es mío  
** **Por Roquel**

 **Personajes:** Katsuki Bakugou. Toga Himiko. Izuku Midoriya.

 **Género:** Angst, drama.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia. Vocabulario. Sangre. Muerte. Asesinato. Rituales.

 **Número de palabras** : 5329

 **Notas:** Está es una secuela a "Izuku está muerto", no pensé que la escribiría pero aquí estoy. Es más largo que el anterior porque Toga es divertida de escribir, :D. En fin, ya me dirán cómo salió. Sugiero leer el otro antes, para ubicarse en que está pasando aquí. Y muchisimas gracias a quienes dejaron un mensaje en la primera parte, ustedes dieron ánimos para escribir está nueva historia.

 **Summary:** Izuku es mío. Mío para adorar. Mío para abatir. Míos son sus ojos y sus manos. Míos son su vida y su corazón. Prefiero que no exista a verlo contigo.

[...]

Toga se ríe mientras se balancea en la punta de sus pies. El mundo es inmenso y brillante, la sangre late dentro de ella en notas bajas y armónicas. La sensación es electrizante y embriagadora. Tira el frasco vacío que se hace añicos en el suelo, pero el ruido es un eco insignificante contra el rugido que nubla sus sentidos.

 _La sangre, la sangre…_

Le gusta su sabor metálico, nunca podría aburrirse de él. La sangre le pertenece, le da poder y libertad. Al principio la transformación era incomoda, era difícil habituarse al cambio en su piel, al reacomodo de sus huesos, pero ahora disfruta de ese momento. Se concentra y puede escuchar los crujidos de sus músculos al estirarse, el ardor de su piel al cambiar. Su nueva forma reluce, brilla con energía, es fresca y nueva.

Un renacimiento.

Esta vez le toca ser una insignificante asistente. Cuando se mira en el espejo su reflejo es anodino y olvidable. Pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, ojos de un color caoba sucio, una estatura media embutida en un genérico traje de dos piezas en color verde oscuro con zapatos de piso a juego.

Toga sonríe y el rostro desconocido le devuelve el gesto desde el espejo. Su sonrisa tiene un ligero aire maniaco reforzado por la palidez de la cara. Se ve obligada a relajar los músculos de su mandíbula. Practica frente al espejo hasta que su cara esboza un gesto ambiguo que no desentona con el rostro de su disfraz; sonríe, asiente, entrecierra los ojos, repite la misma secuencia una y otra vez hasta que consigue que cada gesto sea natural. Después practica con su nueva voz, pero en cuanto se oye no puede evitar reírse y el sonido reverbera en los azulejos del baño. Su risa es estridente y alta. Llena la habitación con la presencia de su yo real.

Cuando la risa se acaba, Toga toma aire e infla sus mejillas. El anodino rostro con las mejillas abultadas es una visión hilarante, pero Toga se controla hasta que la risa deja de ser una amenaza. Vuelve a intentarlo: _Buenas tardes_ , le dice al espejo con su voz diminuta, llena de timbres desiguales. La voz de su disfraz es complaciente, tímida, delicada. No es como ella, pero Toga no se rinde.

 _Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches, por favor, por supuesto, a, be, ce, de, e, efe, ge…_

Repite el abecedario y mantiene conversaciones consigo misma hasta que su voz no se quiebra a media frase. Consigue dominar el timbre complaciente sin que suene como una burla, ni como una mala imitación. Todo el proceso le toma cerca de dos horas, pero a ella no le importa, es una noche especial y como tal debe ser perfecta, además debe acostumbrarse a su disfraz, después de todo tiene un montón de frascos llenos con sangre en su refrigerador.

Cuando está lista sale del baño. Revuelve su cuarto en busca del bolso que se robó esa misma mañana y después enfila hacia la calle principal. Mientras viaja en el metro práctica los movimientos de su boca mirándose en el vidrio de la puerta. Feliz, triste, feliz, triste… Los gestos en su rostro se asemejan a muecas pintadas en una muñeca. Carecen de vida y chispa, pero su objetivo es relajar los músculos de su cara.

Según el reloj dentro del establecimiento falta media hora para la cita, pero a ella siempre le ha gustado conocer el terreno, anticiparse a cualquier contratiempo. Camina con resolución hasta el fondo del local y se pasa quince minutos leyendo el menú, estudia a los clientes, la disposición del lugar. Después de ordenar se retira al baño a lavarse las manos.

Ellos llegan al mismo tiempo que su sopa.

El primero en entrar es, cómo no, su adorado 'zuchan. Alto, atlético, con esos ojos verdes amables y llenos de empatía. Toga lo estudia con abierto deleite, sigue sin poder creerse que el niño pecoso pudiera haberse convertido en ese joven maravilloso. Cuando él se percata de su mirada, le sonríe. Toga devuelve la sonrisa, la sonrisa tímida que tardo media hora en dominar. En ese momento cualquier otra persona apartaría la vista cohibida, pero Toga no, ella sigue mirando, bebiendo de él como si fuera un delicioso manjar. El joven alto y fornido de pelo azul que viene detrás de 'zuchan le habla, lo que provoca que los ojos verdes la abandonen.

La sensación de pérdida es indescriptible. Si Toga pudiera haría que esos ojos verdes la mirasen para siempre.

 _Los pondría en una caja de cristal junto a mi cama, sería lo primero que vería al despertarme y lo último antes de irme a dormir._

Toga se deleita con la fantasía, se entusiasma con la imagen que su cerebro conjura.

Agradece la comida y empieza con bocados pequeños, diminutos, intentando alargar su tiempo. Dos mesas más allá 'zuchan y su amigo charlan, su postura habla de familiaridad y confianza. Toga estudia los gestos del otro, la forma como mueve la boca, el rápido y nervioso movimiento de las manos. Su cerebro absorbe cada detalle como si fuera una videograbadora.

El resto del grupo va llegando poco a poco. Toga estudia a cada uno con una atención obsesiva. Inclinada sobre su sopa desliza sus ojos desde la mujer de piel rosada hasta el muchacho de cabello negro. Resultaría imposible aprenderse los gestos de diez personas distintas, así que se concentra en aquellos a los que ha visto cerca de 'zuchan: La dulce y combativa Uravity, el serio y casi misterioso Shouto, el obsesivo y rígido Ingenium, y la silenciosa Froppy. Ellos son parte del grupo más cercano a 'zuchan. Son su puerta de entrada.

Pero entonces llega él. El demonio con ojos de fuego.

Toga siente que cada músculo dentro de su cuerpo se tensa. La sangre se espesa dentro de ella y sus puños se contraen mientras lucha contra el deseo de empuñar sus palillos y clavárselos a esos ojos presuntuosos. Su sola presencia basta para cortar su apetito de raíz. **Lo odia** , no porque sea un buen luchador, no porque tenga el récord de villanos capturados, no porque se haya adjudicado la captura de Dabi… lo odia porque cuando se aparece los ojos de 'zuchan lo miran como si fuera una estrella a la que aspira alcanzar.

'zuchan es firme y diestro, empático y cortés, seguro y feliz, pero cuando ese demonio llega, todo lo que ama de 'zuchan se tambalea. Basta que el demonio haga un comentario arrugando la nariz como si la cuestión le resulta ofensiva en cualquier sentido, para que 'zuchan sonría con ese gesto tímido de muchacho quinceañero. Basta que el demonio lo mire con esos ojos firmes y tenaces para que 'zuchan se ilumine como una supernova. Cuando ese monstruo está cerca, 'zuchan vibra a su alrededor.

Toga no lo soporta.

Se marcharía, pero tiene trabajo y no habrá otra oportunidad de tenerlos reunidos a todos, así que se traga la ira y se concentra. Sabe que no puede volver a usurpar la piel de Uravity, lo ha hecho en el pasado y sin duda 'zuchan estará alerta ante cualquier discrepancia. Shouto e Ingenium son los más difíciles de alcanzar, provienen de familias de héroes y están prevenidos de cualquier ataque externo. Tal vez la más fácil de secuestrar sería Froppy, pero sabe que ella vive en la costa y solo viene de visita unas veces al año.

Toga aparta su sopa e intenta hacer tiempo mientras revisa su celular. Abre la aplicación de notas y empieza a revisar sus opciones. En el quinto lugar de su lista está Red Riot. _Podría ser él,_ piensa mientras lo ve gesticular. El resto del grupo se ríe a carcajadas de la historia que está contando y eso consigue que Toga lo tache de su lista.

 _Demasiado llamativo._

Toga se muerde el labio inferior de forma inconsciente, sigue repasando su lista. Los pros y contra de Stungun, Tsukuyomi, Earphone Jack, Creati y el resto. Ve potencial en algunos, pero no consigue imaginar que alguno de ellos sea capaz de hacer que 'zuchan baje su guardia.

El grupo se levanta, sin duda con intenciones de continuar con la fiesta en otro lado, y Toga se alista para seguirlos, pero la intención muere ahí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que mientras el resto está pagando su comida, 'zuchan y el demonio se han quedado atrás charlando.

 _¿Hablan?_

Pero no es eso lo que provoca que el estómago de Toga amenace con devolver la sopa que se ha comido. Los ha visto hablar antes, sus conversaciones siempre son tensas, llenas de ademanes violentos e ira. Esta vez no es así. Esta vez su lenguaje corporal se mantiene abierto y relajado… sí, bueno, el rubio sigue teniendo cara de amargado, pero no es la expresión de profundo desprecio que carga a todos lados. Esta vez es diferente.

Esta vez parecen entenderse. Y por la confianza con la que se tratan no parece que sea la primera vez, aunque sin duda es algo _nuevo._ Eso que ve ahí, la forma como 'zuchan sonríe con un gesto deslumbrante, la forma como el demonio rueda los ojos sin que eso gesto parezca un escupitajo, es un huevo a punto de empollar.

Es el botón de una flor justo antes de llegar la primavera.

 _Cuando, cómo, dónde_.

Las preguntas se suceden una tras otra. Toga se enfada porque no tiene la respuesta a ninguna y admitir que no lo sabe es reconocer que hay partes que desconoce de la vida de 'zuchan; es un pensamiento insoportable. Un pensamiento que le provoca retortijones estomacales.

Toga los ve pagar la cena antes de seguir al resto. No sabe que es peor, ver que 'zuchan estira la mano para tocar el brazo del demonio o ver al demonio apartar la cortina de entrada para que su adorado 'zcuhan salga primero. Tal vez sea la combinación de ambas. Lo cierto es que provoca que Toga se pase la siguiente media hora en el baño devolviendo la sopa.

[…]

 _Quiero tenerte y adorarte y beber de tu sangre caliente._

[…]

'zuchan es una estrella brillante en ese mundo de héroes podridos. Toga lo ha visto crecer, lo ha visto prosperar como una bellísima flor de primavera. Admira su fuerza y la energía que desborda, se alegra de haber tenido paciencia de verlo ascender. Cada vez que piensa en él aplaude con la emoción de una niña, ansiosa e impaciente por recolectar su premio.

Porque es hora.

Ha esperado y es tiempo de que pruebe su sangre. Su dulce y deliciosa sangre. Lo ama y para que su amor sea completo debe convertirse en él. No basta con un sorbo de él, **no** , tiene que familiarizarse con sus manos y con su cuerpo. Tiene que sentir los músculos que se tensan cuando lucha, tiene que oler su aroma justo después de bañarse. Solo cuando sea él podrá entender las complejidades que se agitan dentro de su mente. Lo quiere todo de él. Todo lo que pueda obtener. Lo guardará entre sus trofeos y cada vez que se vaya a la cama se tomará un momento para visitarlo.

'zuchan merece un altar y ella está dispuesta a ser su principal acólita.

Todo está listo, su plan está en marcha, pero entonces el demonio llega para arruinar sus planes. Es el inicio de su pesadilla. De pronto y sin ninguna razón ve al demonio en todas partes. Siempre está ahí con su cara agria y su boca fruncida. Se aparece en las reuniones con los amigos de 'zuchan. Los ve en las noticias, como un dúo inseparable. Sus nombres salen uno junto al otro en las entrevistas.

¿Lo peor? Que 'zuchan brilla cuando está con él.

No son esas sonrisas tímidas y esos gestos de recatada vergüenza, no, ahora son sonrisas abiertas. Gestos de profunda emoción y felicidad. Cada vez que el demonio consigue hacer que 'zuchan destelle, el estómago de Toga se contrae.

[…]

 _Eres mío, solo mío, mío por toda la eternidad._

[…]

Para eliminar al demonio lo primero que debe hacer es conocerlo, pero convertirse en su sombra imposible. Toga lo intenta. Lo único que consigue es que el otro la persiga por media ciudad hasta que se bebe el vial de sangre que lleva y consigue fundirse con la multitud. Ese día Toga se aleja con la derrota flotando sobre ella como una nube negra. No le queda de otra más que malgastar su preciado suministro para rondarlo. Asume su disfraz de asistente, se compra ropa que ajuste al pequeño cuerpo que tendrá que usar y sale a cumplir con su labor.

Lo que aprende es que el demonio es fuerte, decidido, voraz. Es dinamita y lava. Y por eso ella no puede quererlo. Hay demasiado fuego en él, demasiado acero. Cuando se enfrenten será un duelo a muerte y, aunque la perspectiva haga rugir su sangre de anticipación, ella no está dispuesta a arriesgar todos sus sueños por él.

No mientras 'zuchan exista. Toga sueña con beberse su sangre, sueña con descubrir sus secretos. Quiere conocer el origen de su nobleza, quiere entenderlo y amarlo; pero mientras el demonio lo ronde su fantasía tendrá que esperar.

 _No puede durar,_ se dice mientras ve que el grupo de amigos vuelve a reunirse, _eres como el resto. Ninguno de ellos se queda._ Así que Toga se arma de paciencia y marca una cuenta regresiva, esperando que el demonio retorne a sus modales bruscos y su cara agria. Cada día es una marca en el calendario. Un recordatorio de que el final se acerca.

Pero éste no llega. Un mes después y todo sigue igual. Dos meses. Tres. Con la impaciencia de una niña, Toga se muerde las uñas cada vez que los ve. Lo peor es que lo que sea exista entre ellos ha comenzado a mutar. Ella es testigo del cambio. Sutil e imperceptiblemente, todo empieza a florecer.

Como el botón de una rosa que se abre en primavera, delicada, fragante y hermosa. Toga siente ganas de deshojarla con su cuchillo.

[…]

 _Mírame, ámame, no apartes tus ojos de mí._

[…]

El apartamento de 'zuchan está en el centro, a cinco minutos de una estación del metro. En su edificio hay otros aspirantes a héroes, muchos de ellos amigos cercanos. El inmueble cuenta con un sistema de alarma infalible, un circuito cerrado de cámaras, y vidrios reforzados contra balas. Lo sabe porque la primera vez que intento colarse en la casa de 'zuchan, casi termino con sus huesos en la cárcel.

Le costó, pero al final ha conseguido un puesto de vigilancia justo en el edificio de enfrente. Lleva casi dos horas esperando que la luz del apartamento de 'zuchan se prenda cuando lo ve llegar por la calle de la izquierda. Toga sonríe al ver su pelo verde y se emociona de saber que está un día más cerca de su objetivo.

Pero la sonrisa se muere cuando nota al intruso que camina a su lado. Se traga el grito que amenaza con romper la noche, en su lugar aprieta los dientes hasta que la mandíbula cruje. Le tiemblan las manos mientras los ve perder el tiempo en la entrada del edificio.

 _Vete, vete, vete_ ,

El murmuro es incesante mientras ahoga las ganas de ir y desatar el infierno. La ira crece dentro de ella y se paraliza cuando contempla lo imposible.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos, su adorado 'zuchan besa la mejilla del demonio. Lo escucha reírse, aunque es físicamente imposible dada la distancia a la que esta, pero la risa resuena dentro de ella como si miles de uñas se deslizaran sobre una superficie lisa. Todo empora cuando el demonio rubio sujeta a 'zuchan del brazo.

Esta vez es él quien se inclina, pero Toga no tiene paciencia para quedarse a mirar. Se aparta de la ventana para hundir el cuchillo que tiene sobre un cojín del sofá. Lo hunde decenas de veces hasta que el relleno sale disparado en todas direcciones. Cuando se cansa su arma se desliza hasta tintinear contra el sueño.

Le cuesta trabajo recuperar el aliento, pero cuando lo hace, tiene claro lo que debe de hacer.

[…]

 _No puedo dejarte ir y no tolero pensar que él pueda tenerte._

[…]

El éxito de su plan es absoluto. Toga sonríe con una felicidad infantil.

—Ahora estaremos juntos—murmura mientras sus dedos se deslizan por los mechones de color verde.

La sangre de 'zuchan es roja escarlata. La que se desliza por el cuchillo hasta su mano derecha es tibia y viscosa. Su aroma metálico inunda sus fosas nasales sacudiendo cada fibra de su ser, pero antes de que pueda saborearla, antes de que pueda maravillarse con su textura y de que pueda beberse su corazón, su sueño se resquebraja frente a sus ojos.

El demonio llega para arruinarlo todo.

Ella ni siquiera ha reparado en su presencia cuando oye el rugido de batalla. Su reacción es inmediata, se gira mientras empuña otro cuchillo decidida a deshacerse del demonio pero la fuerza de su contrincante es aterradora. Su fuerza monstruosa neutraliza cada ataque, la determinación que brilla en sus ojos de fuego es fría y lacerante, todo su cuerpo lucha con una energía desesperada. Se mueve con una precisión letal y un objetivo claro.

Toga lucha con decisión y locura, pero su anhelo es polvo comparado con el deseo que arde en el demonio. _Quiere alejarme,_ razona con ira y angustia mientras jadea en busca de aire y nota que su piel arde en todos los lugares donde las explosiones han destrozado su ropa, pero incluso mientras lo piensa se da cuenta de que ha cedido demasiado terreno, las sirenas se oyen cerca y el demonio ha vuelto con 'zuchan. Toga grita cuando lo ve recogerlo con infinito cuidado.

El sonido que emite es aterrador, inhumano.

Lo último que ve antes de que el demonio se dé la vuelta llevándose el cuerpo de su adorado, es su cuchillo – _su favorito_ – clavado hasta el mango en el corazón fresco y rojo de 'zuchan. Ese es el recuerdo la atormentará por siempre.

 _Es mío. Devuélvelo._

[…]

 _Te perdí…_

[…]

Su colección de cuchillos ha ido creciendo lentamente. Regalos que se ha hecho a sí misma. Comprados con el mismo mimo que otras personas adquieren ropa, bolsos o coleccionables. Toga se enorgullece de cada pieza. La sola idea de perder uno solo es motivo de disgusto y frustración.

Para su adorado 'zuchan, Toga compró uno especial. Un mango de plata pura con una hoja de doble filo. Era una pieza de una colección de cinco artículos, todos en diferentes tamaños y con diferentes detalles. Y ahora no está. El estuche tiene un lugar vacío y en las noticias solo se habla sobre el héroe muerto y su funeral.

Cada vez que mira el hueco en su colección Toga se enfurece al pensar en sus sueños rotos, en la sangre perdida, en el corazón que estuvo a punto de probar y en su cuchillo desaparecido.

Especialmente en su cuchillo, ahora su colección está incompleta.

[…]

… _al abismo has caído._

[…]

Todo cambia cuando vuelve a encontrarse al demonio y se da cuenta de que puede cumplir su sueño.

.

.

.

Lo llaman Puppet Master ya que le gusta rodearse de cuerpos embalsamados, sin ojos y con las bocas cocidas. Su quirk le permite reactivar células muertas y es capaz de reanimar cuerpos y convertirlos en sus esclavos. La desventaja es que las marionetas carecen de actividad cerebral y por lo tanto solo pueden usarse como sirvientes mudos.

Toga lo conoce porque el hombre regenta un bar en la zona turística de Kobe y su principal negocio es el tráfico ilegal de armas. Solía suministrarle a la Liga de Villanos, cuando ésta todavía existía.

—Hola—saluda Toga con su voz infantil.

Se sienta en la silla de su oficina mientras le regala una sonrisa llena de encantos. Es un gesto maniático y adorable en su locura. El hombre alto, delgado, de piel oscura, le sonríe exhibiendo una hilera de dientes amarillos.

—Bienvenida, princesa roja—cierra el folder que tiene en la mesa y se apoya en el respaldo de su silla—Bonitos moratones, ¿lograste desquitarte?

Toga se ríe, han pasado cuatro días desde el encuentro y sus heridas de batalla todavía no se difuminan por completo.

—Sí—le contesta mientras se frota las quemaduras de la mano derecha.

—Esa es mi chica… hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?, ¿necesitas algún juguete?

—Quiero traer a alguien.

—Oh, ¿quieres una mascota?—se inclina para tomar la Tablet apoyada en el borde derecho de su escritorio, la enciende y accede a una app marcada como "Suministro"—El precio estándar incluye una mascota de tu elección, tengo un catálogo aquí por si quieres echarle un vistazo. Si deseas algo más específico el precio aumenta. Y se triplica si lo que quieres es deshacerte de un vivo. Además, la renta por el mantenimiento es mensual y si no puedes traerlo deberé cobrarte los costos por transporte.

Toga aparta la pantalla que se extiende frente a ella sin molestarse en mirarla.

—No quiero una muñeca—señala hacia la mujer ciega que permanece de pie en la esquina de la habitación, tan quieta que parece un mueble más—No quiero a una de tus marionetas.

El hombre coloca los codos en la mesa y apoya su barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados. De cerca huele a alcohol y antiséptico, aunque hay un breve tufillo a muerte, tan imperceptible que nadie podría olerlo. Toga lo huele porque la muerte forma parte de ella como una segunda piel.

—Entonces qué puedo hacer por ti—sus ojos son de un color negro, tan negro que casi parece un abismo insondable.

—Quiero traer a alguien de vuelta.

Una diminuta arruga aparece entre las tupidas cejas del hombre. Es obvio que el asunto le sorprende, pero al parecer no es la primera vez que escucha esa petición.

—Lo que se ha ido, se ha ido. No puede volver.

Toga se ríe, su cabeza se balancea mientras mira a su alrededor. Toma nota de las dos marionetas en la puerta, de la mujer en la habitación. Todas ellas parecen inertes, inmóviles, pero Toga sabe que basta una sola orden para que esas tres estatuas se conviertan en animales feroces listos para despellejarla.

—No quiero oír un discurso sobre la inmutabilidad de la muerte, al menos no de alguien que puedes revivir a los muertos.

—Yo activo las células de su cuerpo. Las controlo. Si no lo hiciera serían postes inconscientes, como los que ves ahora.

—Deber haber algo.

—Ve con el maestro de tu jefe. Por lo que sé, ha tenido éxito en recrear seres vivos.

Toga arruga la nariz—Ellos crean cuerpos nuevos. Crean seres combinando diferentes partes. Yo no quiero una mascota y no quiero un monstruo. Quiero la quintaesencia de la vida. Quiero su alma.

El silencio se alarga hasta que finalmente el hombre se frota su calva, nervioso.

—Lo que pides…

—No me digas que es imposible. Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero tienes dos padres, tal vez hermanos, y alguien en tu familia debe tener esa clase de poder. Después de todo, los quirk familiares mantienen la misma esencia, varían de generación en generación, a veces se combinan o a veces crean algo nuevo. Tú tienes el poder sobre los cuerpos muertos, alguien con tu sangre tendrá el poder para recuperar lo que se ha ido.

Silencio. El hombre ha perdido su expresión amable y no deja de humedecerse los labios.

—Aun si lo hubiera, no digo que lo haya, pero aunque existiera algo así, nadie en mi familia hablaría de él.

—¿No quieren que el resto de los mortales lo sepa?

—Si algo así existiera, no me cabe duda de que el precio es demasiado alto. El precio por recuperar una vida es terrible.

—¿Y tengo cara de eso me importe?

—Me parece que tampoco tienes los medios para pagar.

—No lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Conozco tu reputación, princesa roja. Sé de lo que eres capaz. Y sé que no tienes el dinero para comprar lo que estás pidiendo.

—Dime el precio y lo consigo.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Dime el precio!

El hombre la estudia, y tal vez lo que ve en sus ojos lo convence de la seriedad de la petición. Tal vez entiende que esa pequeña muñeca no se irá a su casa con las manos vacías. Tal vez lee su intención asesina, lista para saltar y destrozarle la yugular. Suspira.

—Sesenta millones de yenes—le dice en un tono neutro sin apartar los ojos de ella—La mitad por adelantado y se entiende que si decides echarte para atrás no habrá rembolsos. El resto se te pedirá antes de terminar.

Toga sonríe—Conseguiré tu dinero.

.

.

.

El dinero es la parte sencilla: Involucra un viaje a Europa, la vigilancia y posterior secuestro de uno de los empresarios más prolíficos en la industria del entretenimiento, y la posterior transacción hacia una de las cuentas del Puppet Master. Le toma más de dos meses de trabajo pero Toga no se queja, de hecho su felicidad se dispara hacia la estratosfera cuando recibe una nota bajo su puerta con una lista de cinco puntos:

 _El corazón de un inocente_

 _La sangre de una virgen_

 _Las lágrimas de quien lo odie_

 _Los ojos quien lo ame sin conocerlo_

 _Una vida con su misma sangre_

Toga se ríe mientras aprieta la hoja contra ella, nada podría arruinar su esperanza. Ni siquiera la noticia de que el demonio ha salido de terapia intensiva hunde su humor. Talvez siga vivo pero seguirá inconsciente al menos otra semana, es inevitable, y Toga tiene trabajo que hacer.

Los primeros dos son los más fáciles. Los consigue en apenas dos días de trabajo nocturno. El tercero la obliga a buscar a uno de los villanos que 'zuchan envió a prisión, después lo tortura hasta que las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro donde ella las colecta con un gotero.

Para el cuarto rastrea a los miembros del club de fans de 'zuchan. Descarta a todos aquellos que asistieron a una presentación con su héroe y se queda con un puñado de nombres, de los cuales selecciona uno al azar. Al día siguiente la noticia se hace eco en todas las cadenas de televisión y Toga sonríe, sentada en su sofá semiderruido, mientras abraza su frasco con ojos de color castaño.

Para su quinto ingrediente su primera opción es la más obvia: La madre de 'zuchan, pero Toga es una persona de recursos y le basta hacer una llamada para confirmar su teoría, después solo necesita encontrar a una persona con tipo de sangre O+, la cual es el tipo más común en todo el mundo.

Cuando tiene todo listo Toga hace la transferencia del dinero que falta y su corazón se alborota cuando recibe una llamada del Puppet Master.

—¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

Toga le dicta la dirección y prometen encontrarse ahí dos días después.

.

.

.

La tumba del héroe número uno es visitada constantemente, siempre hay flores y notas junto a su placa. Se supone que sus cenizas descansan en un pequeño mausoleo donde otros cientos de héroes le hacen compañía, pero Toga sabe que su cuerpo fue enterrado en un cementerio a las afueras de la ciudad, y cuando llega encuentra a un grupo de guardaespaldas vestidos de negro encabezados por el Puppet Master que permanece de pie junto a una pequeña anciana.

La mujer es viejísima, con ojos inmensos, dientes amarillos, piel acartonada y un pelo gris plateado que emite destellos cristalinos. Su expresión es severa, sus manos de dedos delgados aferran un pequeño bastón, y su postura encorvada puede dar la falsa impresión de fragilidad pero Toga solo necesita ver su cara para entender que esta mujer es la Matriarca de su familia.

Toga deposita la bolsa con sus frascos que tintinean al chocar entre ellos y después se inclina con la mano extendida mientras le sonríe a la mujer.

—Hueles a muerte—dice la anciana con su voz rasposa.

—Gracias—responde Toga con emoción.

—¿Tienes todo?

Toga saca todos sus frascos y hace una seña para que los guardaespaldas acerquen al muchacho amarrado que se debate entre ellos.

—Todo—contesta ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Debes saber que no todos pueden afrontar el regreso. Algunos enloquecen, otros se encierran en sí mismos y solo un puñado ha conseguido seguir. Depende del espíritu de cada persona, la fuerza de su convicción y su decisión.

—De acuerdo.

—Y tienes que saber que sólo puede hacerse una sola vez. Si vuelve a morir será para siempre. No nos hacemos responsables si intenta quitarse la vida o si no es quien recordabas que era.

—De acuerdo.

—Si eso te queda claro, entonces dime su nombre.

—Izuku Midoriya.

La anciana asiente y empieza a disponer del escenario. Toga se sienta abrazando sus rodillas y mira con fascinación cómo todo empieza a moverse. La sangre cubre el cuerpo del rehén y el resto de los artículos son puestos encima de él. La mujer se mueve alrededor de la tumba, pasos pequeños sin dejar de murmurar, sus manos brillan, su peño emite esos destellos cristalinos cada vez que consigue dar una vuelta completa.

Cuando completa la treceava vuelta se detiene a la cabeza del rehén, se arranca un solo cabello y lo coloca dentro de la boca del rehén que empieza a gritar en cuanto le remueven la mordaza, pero es inútil porque el Puppet Master lo obliga a tragarse el pelo y a beber la sangre de la anciana.

El mundo se paraliza durante un segundo, el grito del rehén resuena como un eco infinito, hasta que de pronto se paraliza y donde antes estaba su cuerpo ahora hay un esqueleto que se deshace como si lo hubieran cubierto con ácido. Los artículos sobre él se derriten emitiendo un siseo, como un trozo de hierro caliente que entra en contacto con el agua.

Cinco minutos después ya no hay cuerpo ni sangre ni órganos. Todo se ha desvanecido hasta hundirse en la tierra como si nada hubiese pasado. La anciana emite un suspiro cansado.

—Mi trabajo está hecho—le hace una seña a su nieto que se mueve para ayudarla a moverse—Lo demás está fuera de mi poder.

—¿Qué hago?

—Esperar. El tiempo dependerá de él. Nos quedaríamos pero cada vez me hago más vieja y tengo que descansar.

Toga los escucha alejarse pero no se molesta en mirarlos. Se queda ahí, junto a la tumba esperando. Es una noche fría y sin nubes, así que Toga tiene suficiente luz para darse cuenta de cualquier cambio. Lo que oye primero son los golpes.

Su corazón se acelera y todo su cuerpo se tensa.

Después de los golpes vienen los murmullos apagados, y finalmente la tierra se mueve. Es imperceptible al principio pero después de un rato es imposible ignorar los trozos de tierra que se hunden y se deslizan a los costados.

Toga se endereza cuando se hace un pequeño hueco en el centro que empieza a crecer con intensidad. Se aproxima al mismo tiempo que una mano _–una extremidad con las uñas sucias, los nudillos pelados y pálida como un muerto–_ aparece en el borde seguida de otra casi de inmediato. Lo siguiente que Toga ve es una mata de pelo sucio oscuro, tan oscuro que es imposible reconocer su color, pero lo que consigue paralizarla en su lugar son los ojos que se giran hacia ella en cuanto descubre que no está solo.

El corazón de Toga se retuerce porque esos son los ojos que el demonio le arrebato.

—Ahora eres mío, 'zuchan—murmura con encanto mientras extiende las manos hacia él, por primera vez Toga se siente feliz.

 _Eres mío, mío, mío para siempre._

[…]

 _Notas._

 _¿Qué tal? La primer parte fue de Katsuki. Esta es de Toga. Y estoy pensando en hacer una tercera. Para cerrar el ciclo. No sé. En fin seguiré con el resto de mis proyectos. Gracias a quien lee y a quien se anima a dejar un mensaje. Saludos._


End file.
